Teddy Bear
by VanillaMuse
Summary: Hibari has one day in the year he particularly hates: his birthday, seeing as birthdays combine all the things he despises. Yet Dino, unaware of the boy's foul mood, comes with a present to celebrate, but what are his true intentions? ONESHOT


**A/N:** _This is the first story I have ever uploaded on , so I hope you like it. To the people who are reading this note, first of all thank you, and I would like to ask you to review this and tell me what you think. Constructive critism, also don't be scared to tell me what you thought was horrible. This is a one-shot that's part of the 100 word challenge I've started. It's the 25th word: Teddy Bear._

**Pairing: **D18, DinoxHibari  
><strong>Word count: <strong>824  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Hibari has one day in the year he particularly hates: his birthday, seeing as birthdays combine all the things he despises. Yet Dino, unaware of the boy's foul mood comes with a present to celebrate, but what are his true intentions?

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy Bear<strong>

Hibari had many things he despised, among them were various things listed: occasions, items, persons, habits… The list went on and on. Of course there just had to be a day that brought all of these things together. Celebrating it meant people, people meant crowds, crowds meant noise and loads of unusable crap in the form of presents. That was the reason Hibari Kyouya avoided one particular day of the year like the plague.

The skylark really hated today, he dreaded it and he would've bitten it to death a long time ago if he could do so. His birthday.

"Kyouya~!" a happy cheerful voice called. "Oh, Kyouya~! I got something for you." There was no mistaking it was _that_ herbivore's voice, the Bucking Horse.

He would recognize that voice about anywhere, also Dino was the only herbivore dumb enough to call him by his first name. To Hibari that equaled the crime of killing him, no scrap that, it was worse than murder.

The door to the disciplinary committee's office opened without knocking to reveal previously mentioned mafia boss. Hibari didn't even acknowledge his presence with the usual 'Hn' as he entered, that's how much he hated today.

"Why so cold, Kyouya? I even got you a present!" the Italian exclaimed, right before he tripped on air and fell flat on his face. Hibari didn't even move from his seat behind the desk, opting to ignore the clumsy Mafioso.

Dino cursed under his breath, he had been trying his best not to be a klutz around the Japanese boy, yet he just couldn't help it. Kyouya gave an annoyed glare at the man, even though he couldn't see it, the Bucking Horse could clearly feel the glare aimed at his head.

That was another reason the skylark simply couldn't stand being around the blond, if it didn't involve a good fight. Without his subordinates around the Italian was so weak it was pitiful. Hibari was the exact opposite, he didn't need others to make him stronger. He was a carnivore.

Kyouya turned his attention back to the window, maybe if he kept ignoring the idiot, he would just disappear. Not likely, but he could try… That or he could resort to violence as usual, perhaps it would even lighten up his mood a bit.

Choosing the latter option, Hibari readied his tonfa while thinking where he could deliver the most damage on Dino's body. A golden wrapped box that appeared right in front of his face, however, pulled him out of his sadistic thoughts.

Oh no, the herbivore had not… He wouldn't… "You should lighten up a little, Kyouya. It's your birthday, right?" The Italian's smirk grew wider as he pushed the present more in the skylark's face. He had.

"Get it out of my face, herbivore," Hibari growled, as he moved the box aside with his tonfa to give one of his infamous death glares.

The Bucking Horse looked back curiously. Could it be possible that Kyouya didn't want to celebrate his birthday? What reason could he have for that? "What? You don't like your birthday?"

"Hn."

"At least open it. Please? If you don't like it, I'll give you something different," the Italian offered. After a minute of silence Dino added another promise. "I'll leave you alone if you do."

To Hibari that sounded very tempting, he had to admit. Then again if he just let the herbivore go like that, he wouldn't get his fight. "Hn, only if I can bite you to death later," he agreed.

Dino nodded his head and proceeded by shoving the present in the boy's hands. As Hibari opened it –dreadfully slowly for the Italian- his face darkened. Inside of the box was a light brown teddy bear. This idiot clearly knew how to piss Hibari off.

"Herbivore," he growled, yet Dino's face brightened up even more, if possible and his smirk widened.

He'd shove the dumb bear down his throat to prevent the stupid idiot from ever spouting nonsense again. "I'll bite you to death."

Dino's smile didn't falter at his words. In fact he started closing in on Hibari, which to the latter was a foolish idea. The Italian shouldn't try intimidating someone without his subordinates around, they both knew how clumsy he was. Hibari would kill him if he even tried to attack first.

"I take it you don't like it?" he questioned.

"Who would like such a thing, herbivore?"

The Bucking Horse moved even closer to his skylark, until they were barely an inch apart. "Then, Kyouya, I'll give you a different present, like I promised." With those words the space between their heads disappeared as Dino pressed his lips softly to Hibari's.

A certain someone's tonfa was pressed to a certain someone's throat in that exact moment. The skylark didn't doubt Dino had never thought he'd like he teddy bear, which now lay forgotten on the desk.

"What kind of lame attack was that, herbivore?" Hibari murmured against the other's lips.

Dino smirked in response. "Happy birthday, Kyouya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love you forever.  
>ALSO, I am looking for a BETA! If someone is interested, contact me.<em>


End file.
